


Cherry Pie

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas helps Dean bake a pie. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

"How can you eat this?" Castiel patronized, his voice teetering between disgust and bewilderment and his face contorting bitterly. "It's pure chemical. I don't even think there are any cherries in this...at least, not anymore," he continued, twisting atop the counter and reaching for his bottled water. He gulped down two mouthfuls in quick succession in an attempt to dilute the potent flavor that was currently assaulting his taste buds.

"Better to get used to that sooner than later. We can't afford all that organic crap Sammy likes," Dean retorted, pausing during his brisk walk across the kitchen to wipe a few stray droplets of water from Castiel's chin. "Look at you. Barley even need the sippy cup anymore," he teased, flashing his lover a playful grin and dodging the now empty water bottle Cas through his way in retaliation to his bullying. 

Cas wasn't especially happy about his slow descent back into humanity but he was coping. The basic human needs--food, water, rest--had taken some getting used to but what Cas was struggling with most was the burden of raw emotion. Dean was there every step of the way, despite his own preoccupations, helping him through each hiccup--literally--and subconsciously reviving his own humanity through Cas' rebirth.

Castiel's legs draped over the edge of the stainless steel island in the center of the kitchen, swinging lazily while blue eyes trailed Dean's purposeful pacing from the fridge to the sink. While the hunter gathered ingredients for the pie crust, Cas continued sampling the ones that were already laid out beside him. 

"Cas, you're not supposed to--" Dean cut himself off, shaking his head when Castiel brought a spoonful of flour to his lips, "eat flour by itself."

Cas coughed, producing a plume of white powder, and immediately reached for his second bottle of water. "That's awful," he informed dryly, after a few generous gulps; he doubted Dean had even heard him over his own laughter. Cas looked down when Dean snorted again and pointed at his shirt, noticing that he was now covered in the floury residue. 

"You're a mess, babe," Dean let out endearingly, smiling even as he turned to retrieve a measuring cup from the cupboard. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Cas scooping at the butter and promptly placing the finger in his mouth and let out an amused sigh when the angel-turned-human hummed neutrally. 

"This isn't bad. I don't think it is meant to be ingested in large quantities, though," he concluded, setting the little tray back down. 

Dean stayed silent but continued to smile as he worked the dough, kneading it thoroughly with practiced fingers and the utmost concentration. "Cas, sprinkle some of your second course on the counter," he instructed, motioning towards the flour. His hands were too sticky with dough for him to do it himself. 

Castiel blinked and reached for the bag, gathering some of the smooth powder in his hand before spreading it over the surface and glancing up at Dean for approval. "Like that?"

"Mmhm," Dean replied, plopping the dough ball back down in the center to roll it out once more. 

Cas looked at his hand, noting the powder that clung there, and wordlessly leaned over to clasp it over Dean's bicep. When he withdrew, he smiled smugly at the white handprint contrasted over the fabric of the other's black shirt. 

"Oh my god, please don't make another joke," Dean almost groaned, recognizing the look on Cas' face. As adorable as it was that Castiel was developing a sense of humor--probably brought on by his new found understanding of pop culture references--his jokes could use a little refining. "Let me guess, is this where you gripped me tight and raised me from pie-dition?" 

"No, but that's a good one," Castiel acknowledged, breathing out a laugh through his nose. 

"Can you pass me the cherries?" Dean asked, nodding towards the jar of filling that Castiel had sampled earlier. Once he'd handed it over, Dean took a spoonful of the syrup and placed it between his lips. He hummed happily and dramatically savored the overly sweet taste with a pursed smile and closed eyes. 

Eventually, he got to filling the dough-lined pan, spreading it evenly but pausing just shy of finishing the jar off. He took another spoonful into his mouth and swallowed before abruptly reaching over and grabbing a handful of Cas' shirt. He tugged the brunette close and crushed their lips together, smiling into the kiss and hastily snaking his tongue past Castiel's lips. 

Cas opened his mouth accommodatingly and gripped lightly at one of Dean's wrists as the hunter's tongue slid and lapped against his own, delicately igniting his taste buds with the tart, artificial flavor. Cas hummed and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss when he took to ambitiously exploring the warmth of Dean's mouth. 

The diluted taste made his jaw tingle pleasantly and his grip on Dean's wrist tighten while his other hand scaled the length of his back. He probed his mouth unabashedly, tasting his teeth and tongue until they parted with a shaky inhale. 

Dean smiled and peppered his lips with a couple more quick kisses while Cas nudged their noses together and pressed their foreheads close. "Better?" Dean inquired, kissing the corner of Cas' mouth. 

"Much," Castiel sighed happily. 

\--------

Sam looked up from his book when Dean strode across the living room, watching him retrieve his phone from the coffee table and start back towards the kitchen. "Baking?" Sam asked, quirking his eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Dean let out, glancing back at his brother over his shoulder.

"Wild guess," Sam muttered, smirking and looking back down at his text.

Dean shrugged and continued towards the hall, unaware of the flour handprint he was currently sporting clean across his ass.


End file.
